In general, a connector includes a connector housing and a terminal, and is widely used for a power supply circuit, of a washing machine, a refrigerator, a vehicle, or the like.
In a case in which the connector is used for the above-mentioned electronic apparatuses, since a plurality of parts are separately assembled and are then inserted into a finished product, maintenance work and work for manufacturing the apparatuses may be significantly simplified.
The above-mentioned connector is coupled to a mating connector, such that terminals each provided between two connectors are electrically connected to each other.
In this case, the connector may include a plurality of terminals. In addition, the mating connector includes a bus bar type of terminal for connecting between the plurality of terminals. The above-mentioned connector is generally called a joint connector.
However, the joint connector according to the related art has a basic structure in which a female housing and a male housing are coupled to each other, a holder is added to this structure, and a joint bus bar connected to a terminal including a wire is inserted into this structure. Therefore, since the joint connector has a large number of parts, an assembly process may be increased, thereby increasing size, cost, and weight of the joint connector.